Old Friends
Story The Thousand Sunny docks in a port city, and John, Gwen and Vector disembark. Luffy: Are you sure that you won’t join my crew? You’d be a top member, and we’d get to have awesome adventures! John: Thanks for the offer, but my journey is currently taking me to land. I have some friends I need to catch up with. Then it’s off to the Northern Continent. Luffy: Understood. Next time, though, you are joining. John, Gwen and Vector are walking through an open plain, having been traveling for several hours now. Vector: I’m tired of walking. Can we stop already?! John: How you holding up, Gwen? Vector: Hey! What about me?! Gwen: I am fine. Though we can stop, let Vector rest for a bit. John: Alright. It’s starting to get late anyway. We’ll set up camp here. Vector: Oh, thank you! (Vector collapses.) I’m so thankful that I’m no longer traveling with Kai. She didn’t sleep, she didn’t eat. I lost at least 20 pounds following her. John: That might be the fact we don’t have much food. You guys stay here, I’m going to see if there’s a watering hole nearby. Fill up our water skins. Vector: I’m eating. Just so you know. (He eats an apple whole.) John goes off, and finds a watering hole. John: There we go. Some fresh water. (John bends down to fill a water skin, when he senses something, turning his head. Several stone totem poles were shooting out of the ground, approaching him. John jumps out of the way, slapping down the Omnitrix.) Wolf Bane: Wolf Bane! Wolf Bane dodges the totem poles, being able to sense their locations with ease. He then sees Alviss, wielding a metal rod. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl at him, and a totem pole comes out of the ground, blocking the attack. The totem pole goes back into the ground, and Alviss sees Wolf Bane pouncing at him. He holds up his rod, Wolf Bane’s claws getting caught in them. Alviss then rolls, and kicks Wolf Bane over him, sending him crashing into the ground. Wolf Bane: Ow. That hurt. (Hits Omnitrix.) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! (Diamondhead raises his arm, and crystals come out of the ground. They break off, revealing a crystal rod. Diamondhead pulls the rod out, wielding it with both hands.) Alright kid. Bring it on. Diamondhead charges forward, swinging the crystal rod. Alviss blocks the attack, and moves the rod, trying to force the rod out of Diamondhead’s hands. Diamondhead spins his rod, sending Alviss’ rod flying out of his hands. Diamondhead then slams his rod into Alviss’ chest, knocking him down. He puts a foot on him. Diamondhead: And stay down. (Then, Gwen and Vector run over, Vector biting into some salted pork.) Gwen: John! You alright? Diamondhead: Yeah. Just some random kid. (Gwen sees Alviss’ face, and gasps.) Gwen: Alviss? Alviss: Gwen? Is that you? End Scene Kai, Ian, Chopper and Sakura are traveling across a plain, and they approach a small village. They look down at it from the top of a hill. Sakura: Finally! A place to eat and sleep and rest and shower! Ian: Unless you find the smell of dirt appealing. Which you must, dating Vulkanus. Sakura: Sheesh. Are you still angry for me using you as bait? Ian: Quite frankly. Yes. Sakura: You’re too serious. Lighten up, relax. (Then, the entire village bursts into flames. The group runs down the hill, and sees Halloween standing at the edge of the village.) Halloween: Yes, burn to the ground. This is only the beginning of the carnage. You are all sacrifices to the Shadows. (Kai’s group approaches him.) Chopper: What are you doing?! Halloween: I am sacrificing these people to the Shadows. They were ignorant, and quite frankly, unimportant. Our power grows with every step, every death means one less person who could oppose us. Ian: They were innocents! Wanting none of this war! People like you, dragging in and hurting those who have done nothing are despicable! You are no better than Shinra! (Ian extends his chains at Halloween, who laughs.) Halloween: And your deaths will be added to today’s victory. Green materia glows on the cross on his back, firing several fireballs. The fireballs melt through the chains, leaving Ian defenseless. Chopper turns into Jump Point, jumping to grab Ian, then jumping out of the way. Kai fires arrows at Halloween, who launches more fireballs, destroying the arrows, forcing Kai and Sakura to dodge to the side. Sakura charges in, but Halloween fires more fireballs, forcing her to jump out of the way. Halloween: Muhahahaha! You are all powerless against me! Now, die! (His cross turns into flames, releasing several fire missiles at the group, which had gathered together. Then, Cannonbolt rolls in, encasing the four and protecting them from the fire attack.) What the?! Logan: Hate to break it to you, pumpkin head. (Logan appears) But you’re the one dying today. (Cannonbolt puts the group down, and rolls over, joining Logan. Logan points his claw blades at Halloween.) Halloween: You dare interfere! (Halloween fires several fireballs, and Logan swings his claws, creating Air Claws, which tear through the fireballs, hitting Halloween.) Ugh! (Then, Cannonbolt rolls at Halloween, ramming him and sending him flying into the air.) This isn’t over! (Halloween teleports away.) Logan recalls Cannonbolt, who turns into red materia. The others run over to him. Ian: Logan! What are you doing here? Logan: Avalanche has disbanded. The survivors have no ties to the group, so now I’ve decided to travel with you guys. Continue to strike fear in Shinra. Ian: Happy to have you. But, how’d you get that alien? That is one of John’s. Logan: Apparently, you can use purple materia to capture them. It then turns into red materia, the summon materia. (Kai walks past Logan, and he turns, surprised.) Hey! Where you going?! (Kai doesn’t turn, and keeps walking. Sakura goes to follow.) Sakura: She’s going to find a spot to camp away from the village. Logan: Why exhaust ourselves? Besides, it’s not like anyone is going to bother us. (Sakura scoffs, and runs after Kai.) Well, I’m staying. Ian: I’ll stay as well. Chopper: (Yawns) I’m pretty sleepy. (The three settle down, setting up camp.) End Scene That night, John, Gwen, Vector and Alviss are sitting around a campfire. Vector was fast asleep. John: So, how do you guys know each other? Alviss: Gwen and I used to live in the same foster home, though this was several years ago. My parents had died to some event with Shinra, and the two of us became fast friends. Then, she was adopted by some weird, depressing looking clown. (Gwen’s face becomes upset, and she gets up, storming off.) Gwen! What did I say? John: Zombozo. The clown that adopted her. He abused her since the day he adopted her. Alviss: Oh. I, I didn’t know. John: There’s no way you could’ve known. She’s still getting used to life without him, and it’s been hard. Alviss: I should apologize. (Alviss gets up, when the ground shakes, and a giant drill robot comes out of the ground. It has a Shinra insignia on the side.) That must be a weapon created by Dr. Eggman. He’s the weapon’s designer of Shinra. (The drill robot faces them, locking on.) Drill Robot: Monster watch detected. Beginning dismemberment protocol. The drill starts spinning, as the robot approaches them. Alviss raises his rod, and a piece of red materia glows, summoning Nanomech. John slaps down the Omnitrix. Upgrade: Upgrade! Nanomech fires bioelectric energy blasts, which bounce off the drill. It approaches, and Alviss swings his rod, red materia glowing. Totem poles come out of the ground, hitting the Drill Robot, and launching it into the air. Its legs extend, and it lands softly. Upgrade stretches his arm, merging with the drill robot. The drill malfunctions, and goes flying off, towards Alviss. Totem Poles come out of the ground, protecting him. Nanomech flies into the opening of the drill robot, firing its bioelectric energy blasts, destroying the robot from the inside out. It explodes, and Vector jolts awake. Vector: What the? What happened? Upgrade: Nice of you to join us. (Upgrade reverts. Alviss raises his staff, and Nanomech glows, turning back into materia. Then, Gwen arrives back.) Gwen: What happened? John: Shinra is tracking us. We need to be careful, and we need to catch up with the others. Alviss: Gwen. I’m, sorry. John told me what happened. Gwen: Oh. Uh, it’s alright. You couldn’t have done anything. But thank you. Alviss: (Smiles, then turns to John) Nanomech seems pretty similar to what you just transformed into. Do you need it back? (John almost answers, then stops himself.) John: No. Not yet. You are a friend, and I trust that we’ll meet up again. Alviss: Right. If you need me, come and find me. End Scene That night, a low moaning occurs. Chopper wakes up, freaking out. Chopper: What was that?! Did you hear that?! Ian: (Fully awake) What did you hear? Chopper: Not sure. It was some kind of moan. Ian: We best be ready. Logan! (He hits Logan, who wakes up.) We’ve got company. (Then, several coffins break out of the ground, from the ashes of the village. Out of the coffins are several skeleton warriors, wielding swords. They approach the group.) Chopper: Aaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Zombies! Logan swings his claws, releasing Air Claws. Zombies are sliced through and fall to the ground, which start to reform instantly. The zombies approach them, and Ian pulls out a knife, parrying and slicing through the zombies. Chopper enters Heavy Point, punching the zombies away. Logan slices through them with his claws, but they keep coming. Eventually, they stop regenerating, and the ground is covered in bones. Ian: That was weird. Why’d they stop? (Then, the bones float in the air, forming together into a giant, upper body of a human, its “spine” going into the ground. The skeleton giant roars, and Chopper shrinks to Brain Point.) Chopper: Agh! Logan: That’s not good. Logan swings his claws, releasing air claws. They hit the giant skeleton, but it is undamaged. Logan then summons Cannonbolt, which rolls in the air, and hits the skeleton in the head. Cannonbolt bounces off, and the skeleton punches the group, knocking them down. The skeleton roars, then an arrow hits its head, exploding on contact. It roars in pain, as Sakura appears and breaks its spine, causing the skeleton to break apart. Sakura then jumps, and punches the skeleton’s head, destroying it. The ground is littered with bones. Sakura: Now are you going to listen to us? (Sakura turns around, following Kai who was already walking away. Ian and Chopper look at each other and nod, following Sakura. Logan groans, recalls Cannonbolt, and follows them.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Luffy *Alviss Villains *Egg Drill *Halloween *Zombies Aliens Used by John *Wolf Bane *Diamondhead *Upgrade Summoned by Logan *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) (x2) Summoned by Alviss *Nanomech (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that there is a way for people to capture the alien forms, using materia. This explains how other characters have used them as summons. *Alviss is the first to use a summon that isn't one of John's aliens, being the 13 Totem Pole. *Alviss having Nanomech as a summon symbolizes Belle. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF